Gina the Italian Engine
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: The Island of Sodor is in for quite a treat, as a Great Railway Show winner is paying a visit, and this champion is the sweet, stylish, and beautiful little "Queen of Shunting", Gina from Italy. After winning the Shunting Challenge, Gina proves herself to be very popular with the Sodor engines, and one little green engine in particular becomes very close to the Italian beauty.
1. Emily and Gina

It was an important day on the Island of Sodor. After a normal day of work, that evening, the entire Steam Team and a few other engines were gathered together in the yards for a special announcement from the Fat Controller. He had exciting news.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Engines," he said. "Just this morning, I have received a letter from an old railway acquaintance way out in Italy."

"What's happening, sir?" asked Thomas. "And why Italy?"

"Well, for those of us who went to last year's Great Railway Show, you may remember there was an engine from Italy who took part in the Shunting Challenge with Thomas, Ashima and the others. The little green engine named Gina."

"Yes…" said Henry.

"I see," said James.

 _"Gina?"_ Percy thought to himself. He remembered going to the Great Railway Show on the Mainland and meeting Gina, becoming quite spellbound by her quick abilities. The Fat Controller went on.

"I've heard that Gina's been chosen for the Shunting Challenge again for this year's Great Railway Show…which I'm sorry to say, but I have no plans to take part in it. This show is way out in Germany. But that's not the point. Gina's controller made a proposal to me. He had made arrangements for himself and Gina to come visit Sodor after the show is over. And I agree that Gina deserves a visit with all of us."

The engines were quite interested to hear this. They did not expect to see anyone from the Railway Show again. They thought it was only a one-in-a-lifetime chance.

"So, one of the contestants from my winning Shunting Challenge will come to see us," said Thomas.

"What will she do here…and what will she be like?" Henry asked himself.

"Gina…I can't wait to meet her," said Molly.

"I wonder what this will be like," Emily said to no one in particular.

"Gina…my planned shunting partner," Percy whispered to himself.

A few weeks passed and no word came from anyone about Gina. Most of the engines didn't give much thought to it, but Percy found himself thinking endlessly about it. He had no time to tell Gina about it during the show, but he had certain feelings for the Italian Engine. Feelings he didn't have before and couldn't explain. It was definitely a different feeling than how he loved Emily as a mother. A mother and son's love was one thing, but for Gina, there was more than just friendship awaiting Percy.

Then, after a few weeks passed, the Fat Controller came to Tidmouth Sheds with the big news.

"Good morning, everyone," he said. "I have just received word from Gina's controller that the Great Railway Show is over. And some exciting news: Gina won first place in the Shunting Challenge. They are due to arrive in only a few days now. So, be sure to give her a bright and kind welcome."

All the engines were quite excited now. They'd get to see one a competitor from the railway show they themselves went to. But above all the other engines, Percy was the most excited of all.

Just a few days later, the Fat Controller, Thomas, James, Percy and Emily were gathered at the docks. Gina's ship was due to arrive shortly. They all kept looking out to the horizon for any signs of a ship, but there was none. Percy in particular was full of thought, wondering what Gina would do during her stay on Sodor. Thomas was merely interested as he would be able to interact with someone from the Great Railway Show he went to.

After a while, the ship appeared on the horizon and slowly came closer and closer to the drawbridge. Eventually, it stopped and let the drawbridge lower. All the engines remained silent as it happened. There was the small, but really useful Gina from Italy herself steaming off the ship and onto rails again. Her controller was riding in her cab as they rolled onto the Sudrian land.

"Hello, Gina," said Thomas. "So, you won the Shunting Challenge this year?"

"Si, I did, Thomas," said Gina. "And who are these two larger engines?"

"I'm Emily. James and I were also at the show for the Decorated Parade as you might remember," said Emily.

"Hmm…yes, I remember seeing you two briefly," said Gina. "Didn't win, did you?" she teased, looking notably at James. James frowned.

"But I was still given an honourable mention for my looks," said Emily.

"Oh. Scusa," said Gina. "And…there you are, Percy. How you doing, you little cutie? So good to see you!"

"You remember me, Gina?" peeped Percy. "You're very quick."

"Si, I am," said Gina.

"Well, it is a pleasure to see you again, Gina," said the Fat Controller. "What shall you be doing first?"

Gina's controller spoke next. "We'll get Gina to work right away. She'll be helping you here during her visit. I propose we start with what she's best at; shunting."

"Grazie, sir!" said Gina. Then she and the other engines left the docks so Gina could get started.

At Knapford Station, Henry, Gordon and Molly were waiting for Gina to arrive. Soon, she came along with Thomas, Percy, Emily and James.

"Welcome, Gina, and congratulations on your win!" greeted Henry.

"So you're Gina?" said Molly. "A pleasure to meet an engine from the Great Railway Show! I'm Molly."

"Ciao, senorita," said Gina. "Pleasure meeting you too."

"Gina, could you shunt Gordon's express coaches into position?" asked her controller. "Show them what you can do?"

Before Gina could answer, Gordon remembered glimpsing her at the show and smirked smugly. "Gina…I have never seen such a small tank engine as you!" he gloated. "You're almost a toy! What can you possibly do really useful? I mean, even Thomas can do more than you."

"Really, senor?" challenged Gina. "How's this for a TOY? I'm just warming up right now!" She dashed to the siding where his coaches were waiting. Then in less than five seconds, she and the coaches flew past Gordon. Only a few seconds later, she lined them up behind him.

"There, senor. What do you say now?" asked Gina. Gordon was speechless. So were all the other engines.

"Uh…I…Thank you," Gordon said quickly and feebly.

"Well!" said the Fat Controller. "That was impressive, Gina. I think you'll be really useful here! I think you'll have many engines ready for their trains with your ability to shunt. All these engines have work to do. Do you think you can gather all their trains."

"No trouble," said Gina. "Watch this." She went to collect Molly's train first on the far side of the yard. In less than a minute, Molly's goods train was ready to be taken across the island.

"There, Molly. Nothing to it for me!"

"Amazing, Gina!" exclaimed Molly. "Thank you! I look forward to seeing you in more shunting action soon!"

Next it was Percy's turn to watch Gina. "I take the mail train, Gina. I'll need…" But Gina was already at the siding where the mail wagons were waiting. She speedily brought them straight to Percy.

"There, Percy, you cute little leaf! Better get your little wheels running with your train now!" And she winked to Percy, making him blush.

"W-wow! Thanks, Gina!" he whistled as he left after Molly.

"Did you see that, Emily?" said Henry. "She's quite a little beauty! And perfect for shunting!"

"Yes…very perfect," Emily said blatantly.

Lastly, it was Thomas' turn to take a goods train along his branch line.

"Oh, Thomas?" sang Gina. "Why don't I fetch that train of yours?"

"Uh…thanks," said Thomas.

"Mamma Mia, how bashful can you be over a little beauty like me? You're a cute engine!" said Gina. This made Emily even more jealous. It was like when Rosie tried to hit on Thomas every now and then and she didn't like seeing such a thing again. Gina brought Thomas' trucks to the siding next to him and winked.

"There you go, charming!" she grinned. "Off you go now, and don't be too excited over my speed!"

"Thank you, Gina," said Thomas. Emily was quite annoyed now. Gina was so popular already. Everything was changing amongst the engines already.

Gina was swifter than assumed with Henry, James and Emily's trains. James and Henry were already praising Gina ever-so much for her abilities and beauty for being a small engine. But as Emily took her train along the line, she was already feeling envious over Gina's popularity. She felt like Gina was drifting everyone away from herself. Emily thought she was showing off just because she was now a railway show champion.

That evening, Emily tried to find any engines to talk to, but had no luck. When she returned to the yards that evening, she suddenly saw a few trucks moving quickly along the rails, followed by a few cheers. She went a little further and could see Gina still shunting away, arranging all the trains for the next morning. Henry, Gordon, James Percy and Thomas were all there, cheering away for Gina's shunting. This made Emily even more jealous. She liked that Gina could do so much, but not how it was winning over everyone's interest.

"Hooray, Gina!" whistled Henry.

"Best shunting I've ever seen!" said Gordon.

"Splendid indeed!" called James.

"Emily? Do you see Gina?" called Thomas.

"Yes," Emily replied, not sounding too impressed. By now, she was firmly jealous of Gina and all the praise she was getting. She had hoped she could be involved in the appreciation, but looking so similar to her, only smaller, Gina was not what Emily was expecting.

That night, Gina joined the other engines at Tidmouth Sheds. All the engines, especially Percy were happy to welcome her, but underneath, Emily wasn't happy about this. But she didn't want to show any displeasure for a new guest, so she remained polite to Gina.

"Welcome, Gina," said Henry. "You were amazing with your shunting today."

"Well, Gina," said Thomas. "We all have our own stories told through storybooks…but what about you? Have you anything to share from the Italian Railway?"

"Oh, I am glad you asked that, senor," grinned Gina. "I may be a little engine, but I'm fast and very strong as you saw earlier today." Gina talked a lot about her life in Italy, while most of the engines listened and asked questions about her, eager to learn more about her. But Emily didn't show much interest. She said nothing as Gina kept talking. But then what Gina eventually said caught her attention.

"Back in Italy, I'm known as 'Regina dello Smistamento.'"

"Hmm…we don't speak that," said James. "What is that in English?"

"It means 'Queen of Shunting.' Quite a title, given my abilities at shunting," said Gina.

"A queen?" asked some of the engines. "Most impressive. Emily's our queen."

"Hmm. I see," said Gina. Emily looked away. Hearing that Gina was a queen made her even more jealous. _"Her? A queen?"_ she thought. _"Hardly! I'm a queen, she's more of a princess!"_

Gina and the other engines continued to talk endlessly until most of the engines fell asleep. Only Thomas and Emily stayed awake. Thomas could see Emily was upset or annoyed about something and wanted to help her.

"Emily? What's wrong?" asked Thomas.

"Nothing's wrong," she said quickly.

"Don't ditch me," insisted Thomas. "Start talking and tell me what's wrong."

Emily could see Thomas would not let up. "Very well," she sighed. "Gina is really useful and gifted, but that seems to be making everyone obsess over her…all because she's a Railway Show champion now! You said yourself at the show, trophies don't prove usefulness. She's seizing everyone's attention!"

"I see," smirked Thomas. "You're jealous, aren't you? Afraid of new engines coming to replace you? Especially one who's a beauty?"

Emily hissed angrily. "I am NOT jealous," she insisted, fuming.

"You're a beautiful angel, Emily…but you're also a terrible liar," remarked Thomas. "I know you're jealous of her and wish she'd just leave…but don't let that shadow your kindness."

Emily sighed again, just wishing something would happen to her so everyone would notice her. Her thoughts were interrupted however when Thomas turned round on the turntable and buffered to her.

"I really do know how you feel, Emily," said Thomas. "Something similar happened to me when Stepney came here for the first time."

"Really?" whispered Emily.

"Yes," said Thomas. "Many years ago, I heard from Percy that there was an engine who had a branch line as famous as mine. Stepney was bored working on the Bluebell Railway and was happy to be invited here. I became jealous and even refused to meet him. Everyone else welcomed him greatly and he worked with Duck all day. When I had to take my last train, I had to be shunted and let another train past. I was angry about it until the next morning. Then Stepney told me that one passenger ordered a special train, but Duck let him take it. Then he couldn't finish because he didn't know how the lines work. He ended up asking me for help on the line, declaring me an expert. In enough time, we were good friends."

"Oh…so that means…" said Emily.

"Gina is not here to replace anyone, Emily. Don't think the same way we did with Hugo. Gina's just excited to make new friends, as we are to make her feel welcomed. Who knows? You and Gina might come together and become better friends than you think. Two railway queens is quite a wonder, I think."

"Really?" said Emily.

"Yes," said Thomas. "She may be the Queen of Shunting…but to me, you're still Sodor's queen, right?" And he kissed her cheek to prove his point.

"I suppose I am," Emily giggled quietly.

"Please, try not to let Gina's talk and popularity get the better of you. She is a good engine. She won't be here for long anyway. She has to return to Italy. I didn't fall for Ashima, and I won't fall for her. You know that. Try to reach out to Gina before she leaves. You'll feel happy that she came here then."

"I'll try," sighed Emily as she kissed his cheek. Then the two of them fell asleep with the other engines.

The next morning, Gina was already in the yard with many people admiring and talking about her. Gina was happy to be so popular, but didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. She then went to fetch Emily's coaches for her first train. Emily came by to fill with coal and water and was due to take her first passenger train soon. Unfortunately, she still felt jealous of the popularity Gina had gained and was still gaining even that morning. Then she saw Gina approaching her coaches and she became uneasy in only a moment.

"Gina!" she called. "Pardon me, what are you doing with my coaches?" Gina began pulling them with great speed, but being careful.

"I was told to bring them to your platform for your first train. That's all." said Gina. Only a second later, the P.A. system came on.

"All passengers bound for the 8:20 to Kellsthorpe, please board your train on Platform 2." Gina was right. She brought Emily's coaches right to Platform 2 as instructed. Emily reluctantly let Gina continue until her coaches were in position.

"I always collect my own coaches, you know!" complained Emily. "I don't need anyone else to do it for me! Tender engines DO shunt."

"That's enough, Emily," said her driver. "This does give us more time to fill on water before departing."

When Emily's tender and water tank were full, she made her way to the platform. Once her passengers were boarded, she went on her way, still thinking about Gina.

 _"What is she thinking?"_ she thought to herself. _"Just a little tank engine pretending to be so big and famous? I don't like it. Why can't everyone just settle down about it?"_

Emily kept thinking enviously about Gina and how she could try and reach out to her, but then suddenly, as Emily reached Hawin Russagh, the same stream where Henry and Gordon were stopped by a cow on the bridge, she suddenly felt strange. She slowed down, the stopped altogether.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "What happened?"

Her driver and fireman inspected her. "Something came loose and broke, Emily. You've broken down again." Emily's guard ran to the nearest signal box to call for help. James eventually arrived to take Emily's train on. Before he did, he pushed her to a nearby siding and took the passengers to the next station. Emily was now left to wait until help would come. After what felt like a long time, she heard an engine approaching and became hopeful. But when she heard the whistle, she immediately lost her hope and felt bad again. The whistle belonged to Gina as she came up alongside.

"Don't-a worry, Emily. I'm-a gettin' you to the Steamworks," promised Gina.

"Thank you," said Emily, not wearing a smile, but still being polite. She couldn't reject help at this point. Gina came up behind and coupled to her. Then she began pushing Emily to the Steamworks, while Emily remained silent. On their way, Gina did not like the awkward silence and wanted to break it.

"Hmm…Emily?" she said. "I…I'm-a sorry for what-a happened this morning, and about your break-a-down."

"Hmm," said Emily, not giving a clear answer.

"I just-a wanted to help here. I'm not here to take over anyone if that's what you're thinking," continued Gina. "What's bothering you, Emily?"

Emily sighed. "If you must know…I couldn't help but notice everyone being fascinated by your skills. It seemed you were trying to grab attention."

"I wasn't!" corrected Gina. "I was just doing what I'm best at. But, if you were feeling this way, I suddenly remembered…am I right that you're called Sodor's Queen…mostly by Thomas?"

"Yes. Why?" asked Emily.

"I heard a little of you and Thomas were talking about last night," said Gina. "I just remember him speaking of queens, then I drifted off completely. Not to say anything wrong...but…I actually felt a little envious about you when I saw you again. The reason being is that I'm known as a Queen back in Italy. But with that said, many engines on my railway look down on me just because I'm a little tank engine. You, however are a big, beautiful engine who everyone can admire."

Emily had listened to everything and suddenly felt very different about Gina. She felt bad about how she treated the Italian Tank Engine. Now she decided to do what Thomas suggested and get to know her.

"Goodness…I…I didn't know any of this, Gina," she said. "And…I'm sorry for being jealous of you."

"You…you were?" Gina asked with surprise. "I didn't notice…maybe because everyone was so excited about me coming here…and…did my liking to Thomas do anything for that?"

"Y-yes," said Emily, sounding shameful.

"Emily," said Gina. "I'll be going back to Italy after my visit. I have my own special friends back home. I was just trying to be playful with Thomas while I could."

Emily sighed. "Well, I'm truly sorry, Gina. I just hope you and I can be friends during your visit."

It took quite a while to get to the Steamworks. By the time Emily and Gina reached their destination, they had been chatting away as if they were old friends.

"So Gina, you're a queen yourself? I think you deserve such a name, and don't let other engines look down on you. I saw how you surprised Gordon. I say you surprise any engine back in Italy who looks down on you."

"Oh, I certainly will, Emily!" said Gina.

"Thanks, Gina," said Emily. "I hope to see you again as soon as I'm repaired!"

"Take care, senorita!" whistled Gina as she placed Emily in the Steamworks and left to return to her Shunting duties. So Emily and Gina were distant at first, but then came together quite fairly. But much more awaited the little Italian Engine and even Percy.

* * *

I am so glad that I finally made it to this story, because this was a very long time coming. No more delaying it, the time is now. For those of you who don't know, I'm not the biggest fan of the International engines introduced in *The Great Race*, well, since then my opinion on them has become considerably less harsh now that most of them are going to be playing roles in BWBA. But even during that period where I was really harsh on them, besides Ashima and Flying Scotsman, there was one of them that I was hooked on, and that was Gina, who unfortunately didn't have any major role in the special, or does it seem in BWBA at the moment, but it was her 'Meet the Contenders' video, which also where we got the amazing Emily's 'gorgeous curves' line, that got me to fall in love with Gina, maybe it was cause she kept blowing kisses at the 'audience', or maybe the fact that to me she looked like what Emily could look like as a tank engine, or perhaps that she's SO GODDAMN ADORABLE! And I just think her and Percy look so perfect for each other. So, yeah, I felt that she deserved a story.

So what I'm aiming for with this story is to be like a Railway Series book, the most specific one being *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine*, and to some extent *Wilbert the Forest Engine* as well. Aside from those two, there will a reference to *Gordon the High-Speed Engine* in the next chapter. This first chapter may have been centred on Emily and Gina, but the main purpose of this story is to focus on Percy and Gina, and their budding relationship, which will be expanded on in plenty of stories after this. So please, leave thoughts on this in your reviews, as I am very eager to see what you all have to say about this one. Oh, and, I hope you like Spencer, cause he's gonna be back as well. See ya next chapter.


	2. Photo Opportunity

Gina made her way back to Knapford Station to see if she could help with any more shunting. She had just helped Emily to the Steamworks after she broke down and became quite good friends with her. When she approached the platform, some of the other engines were there too. The Fat Controller was there with more exciting news.

"Hello, sir," said Gina. "Emily's at the Steamworks. Is there anything I can help with here?"

"Hold your position, Gina," said the Fat Controller. "I have more news for all of you. I have received word from the Industrial Railway Society that a group of people working for them will be coming to Sodor. They wish to write a book about the history and engines of all our railways. It could be the North Western, Skarloey, Arlesdale or Culdee Fell Railway. As such, every engine on the island will have their photographs taken at some point during the visit. The photographs will then be placed in pages of the book."

All the engines were very excited. "Well, they'll be proud to see me at work!" said Thomas.

"Photographs?" said Gina. "I will be quite proud for that!"

But then a sleek whistle rang through the air, wearing down everyone's excitement. It was Spencer, back with the Duke and Duchess.

"Photographs and an Industrial Railway Society are what I live for!" he gloated. "The Duke and Duchess are back for the summer, and I am more than ready for the Society to arrive and take MY photograph."

"You're not the only engine on Sodor, Spencer," hissed Henry. "This Society is visiting and taking photographs of ALL the railways and engines on Sodor."

"Yes, Spencer," said the Fat Controller. "You just stick to your duties for the Duke and Duchess. You wouldn't want to disappoint them."

"True," Spencer said pompously to himself as he huffed away.

"Come on, everyone," said Thomas. "The Society won't want to spend all the time with him. We should all be excited about the arrival."

A few days later, the Industrial Railway Society's members arrived. Before getting to Gina, they had their schedule full travelling to a few corners of the island for a start, taking pictures of many engines on the island. Most of the engines were proud to have their photographs taken and in return, the Railway Society was considerably impressed with the engines, taking very intriguing photographs to add to the history books. Spencer was eager to get his photograph taken, but the Society didn't take notice of him or the Duke and Duchess quite yet.

The next afternoon, Emily was back at work on the Main Line. She was busy taking passengers again and having happy thoughts about the friendship she built with Gina, until she stopped at Maron Station and saw a group of important-looking people.

"Good afternoon, sirs," she said politely. "Who are you?"

"We are members of the Industrial Railway Society," said the leading member. "We're visiting all the railways to take photographs of the engines to eventually put in history books. We had a decent start yesterday, and we're continuing our tour today."

"My goodness, that sounds exciting. Well, I'm Emily, Sodor's Stirling Single. I'm ready to be photographed, so people can see what a useful engine I am. I'm always happy to serve this railway."

One of the members prepared his camera. Emily smiled pleasantly and the camera flashed.

"Thank you, Emily," said the society members. "Now…do you know if there are any exceptional visitors on the island who we can get sight of before we're finished here?"

"You're most welcome, sirs," said Emily. "And yes, there is one visitor I think you really must see. Have you heard about Gina? The winner of the Shunting Challenge this year?"

"Yes we have," said one of the members. "We've been looking for her a little this morning."

"Well, she is truly a wonder, sirs," said Emily. "She's quick and a perfect shunter. I assure you, you'll really like her. She's mostly found in the yards or at Knapford Station, shunting away as she always does. I can take you there if you wish."

The Society agreed and boarded Emily's train. When she returned to Knapford Station, the Society saw the small green engine from Italy waiting for her chance to be photographed.

"Hello, sirs. You must be the Industrial Railway Society! I'm Gina, the winner of this year's Shunting Challenge."

"Ahh, yes, Emily mentioned you to us," said the leading member. "Could you show us a little of what you're like?"

Gina did not need to do much to win over all the visitor's interests. As soon as she began demonstrating her shunting skills, no one said a thing, surprised and very impressed with the results. Given that she was visiting the island right after becoming a first-place champion of the Shunting Challenge, the Society was really interested in her, taking several photographs at a time and giving her compliments for how useful and efficient she was. Finally, by early evening, the Railway Society decided they had seen enough of Gina.

"Thank you for your time, Gina," said the members. "You are a towering example of efficiency and usefulness when it comes to shunting. I think you'll really make history for the books."

"Thank you, sirs," said Gina. With that, the Railway Society members left to turn in for the night. Gina was really enjoying her visit on Sodor. Making friends with Emily, and being acknowledged by the Industrial Railway Industry after becoming a Railway Show champion. She couldn't wait to tell Percy the next day. Despite her hasty shunting skills, she liked Percy exceptionally compared to the other engines and hoped to do a little with him before she had to go back to Italy.

The next morning, Percy came by Knapford Station again and met Gina as she just finished shunting a line of trucks.

"Ciao, Percy!" she greeted happily.

"H-hello, Gina," peeped Percy. "How are you doing?"

"Quite well, quite well. So, excited about the Society's visit, are you?" asked Gina.

"Yes, I am, Gina," said Percy.

"Well, I wish you were here yesterday. They were so fascinated by me and my skills. They took quite a few photographs of me and were all very impressed."

"Really?" exclaimed Percy. "I do hope they take my photographs so they can see how useful I am with the mail. I wouldn't want them to pass me by."

"Oh dear, Percy," laughed Spencer as he approached the platform. "A common little engine like you really doesn't have much talent! The Society would not want ANY pictures of you for the books!"

Percy looked hurt, but Gina felt an urge to defend her little friend.

"Look here, Silver-streak!" snapped Gina. "Percy is just as useful as any engine, and I am the best shunter in the world after my achievement at the Great Railway Show!"

Spencer laughed. "You may be a first-place champion for Shunting…Gina, and that will surely win you plenty of photographs, but shunting is hardly worth any attention for famous history books. I, however will win plenty of fame with all my speed records over the years! I've held the record for fastest engine in the world for many years!"

"Which you lost last year to that French electric engine at the Railway Show!" retorted Percy crossly.

But Spencer took no more notice of Percy, because at that moment, the guards whistle blew and Spencer vanished out of the station.

Gina turned back to Percy, who was now looking quite annoyed.

"Pay no heed to him, Percy," smiled Gina. "He's just jealous. Just let it go and keep being really useful."

"I won't let it go, Gina!" snapped Percy. "I'm tired of that false steamie always ruining exciting events! I'll show him what an engine like me can REALLY do! I'll prove it with my own shunting!" And he huffed cheekily to Tidmouth Station to collect a goods train.

At Tidmouth Station, Percy was still fuming about Spencer and was being rough with his trucks, but he wasn't being careful. The water tower beyond the platform sat right by an unprotected siding. Percy had an accident here once before after he buried Thomas in coal, but he was so focused on getting back at Spencer, he had forgotten. The trucks were cross at Percy for being so rough and decided to pay him back.

"Push him off the rails!" they laughed as they pushed Percy backwards towards the water tower. Percy hoped that the points were set away from the siding, but to his horror, they were wrongly set and he sped past the water tower, right into the unprotected siding.

"Whoa!" wailed Percy. "Help!" Percy lay bunker-first and was wheel-deep in coal. To make matters worse, Spencer huffed through Tidmouth and saw everything.

"Dear, oh dear, Percy. What a mess!" he laughed loudly. "That is a perfect opportunity for photographs now! Looks like you'll get what you wanted after all, Percy!" And Spencer passed through the station, laughing away.

Luckily, Gina had followed Percy and saw everything. She rushed right to Percy and got to work clearing away the trucks. Percy was once again amazed at the speed Gina used to deal with them before she worked hard to haul him out of the mess.

His driver and firemen inspected him and luckily found no damage since he was going fast off the rails.

"Thank you, Gina," sighed Percy. "Spencer laughed at me as soon as I derailed. I guess I was too careless and rough with my trucks."

"You can say that again, Percy," said the Fat Controller, tapping his foot beside the two green engines. "You weren't paying attention to your surroundings or how you were treating your trucks and you're a terrible mess now! I thought you knew how to manage trucks carefully!"

Percy sighed sadly. "Yes sir, please sir."

"Consider yourself lucky that none of the members of the Railway Society were here during the accident. Otherwise, this railway's image would have been badly scathed! As for your punishment…perhaps you should spend the rest of the day shunting under Gina's charge. Maybe her first-rate shunting skills will help you learn a thing or two about being more careful of your surroundings!" Then the Fat Controller left.

Percy turned to Gina, looking ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Gina. I should have listened to you and just forget Spencer's words. I was just so annoyed by his teasing me that I couldn't concentrate. With the exception of Thomas, Edward, Emily and Henry, many other big engines mostly look down on me. I don't have any big names like you do…the Queen of Shunting. You're very lucky, Gina. At least no one looks down on you since you're called a queen."

"Actually…no, Percy. I'm actually not that big a name, even as a queen," corrected Gina.

"What? But how?" asked Percy.

"I may be considered the Queen of Shunting, but many engines back home still look down on me as a little tank engine and nothing more."

Percy was most surprised. "They don't respect a queen? That's so ridiculous! To respect a queen is sacred, but they still look down on you?"

"Well Percy, just because you have a personal title, it doesn't mean you'll earn everyone's respect. Some engines still point out any shortcomings I may have. Some even say I'm not beautiful at all!"

Percy looked very hurt by these words. He was nervous and unsure around Gina before, but he decided to gather his courage.

"That sounds very insulting, Gina! I think you're very beautiful. You're cute…energetic...and…and even sweet at times," he said sweetly.

Gina blushed pink at Percy's honesty. "Ooh…thank you, you cutie." Percy blushed back, being called cute. Gina then put on a flirtatious smile.

"Well, cutie, are you ready to for some shunting with your little queen?" she asked playfully.

Percy blushed deeper at her flirting, but then decided to tease a little. "Well…only as long as you don't get too wrapped up in shunting…like when you were only warming up at the Great Railway Show when we first met. You were too quick for me to talk."

"Ohh," said Gina. "Well, I promise I'll try to not let that happen again….just as long as you can keep up with me!" Then she suddenly smooched her lips and blew a kiss to Percy. That made Percy blush deeper and redder than ever.

The two little green engines returned to the yards and got right to business, shunting as many trucks and coaches as they could. Gina made sure she didn't take off on Percy too quickly, and Percy did his best to keep with Gina's speed. Whenever he fell behind, Gina was quick to give him advice and tips, like she did when they first met at the Railway Show. Percy took to her advice very quickly as he found himself liking Gina more and more. Gina began to feel closer and closer to Percy as well as she helped him learn more about quick, precise shunting. As they kept shunting together, they felt more and more bonded together, and didn't want their fun to end.

Finally, just as the sun was setting out of the sky, there were no more trucks or coaches in the yard that needed shunting. Gina and Percy both had a wonderful time together, shunting and coming together.

"That was fun, Gina. Thank you so much," said Percy.

"My pleasure, little Percy," replied Gina. "I had fun too. Who shall sleep at Tidmouth Sheds between us?"

"Hmm…well, Gina, I have to take the mail train now," said Percy. "I'll be away for most of the night. Why don't you take my berth?"

Gina smiled happily. "Oh, Percy, you're so kind. But before you go…come here please, just for a moment." Percy came right up to Gina. Gina then buffered right to Percy.

"Thank you so much. You're so sweet, Percy." Then Gina did something Percy did not expect. She gave him a little kiss on his cheek and gave him a smile. Percy blushed yet again, deeper than he ever did before. As he left to find his mail wagons, Gina began to blush herself over kissing Percy as she made her way back to Tidmouth Sheds.

 _"He really is an adorable little lad,"_ she thought to herself. _"I really do like him."_

As Percy delivered the mail across the island, he was still blushing a little over Gina's kiss, his cheeks feeling warm and tingly. He was usually not this nervous about being kissed. He had been kissed before by Susan Kyndly and Emily, but Gina's kiss for some reason was unlike anything he felt before.

When Susan kissed him for preparing her wedding's good-luck package, he felt dreamy and light-headed. Then for the times Emily kissed him, he felt happily touched to have a mother figure to love him. To Percy, Emily's kisses were soft, warm and gentle, but also very affectionate. Gina's kiss was somehow very pure and complete in comparison. The new feeling kept Percy's mind occupied with thoughts about Gina. She looked just like Emily would if she was a tank engine. Percy liked having Emily as a mother as she was a much bigger engine than him who loved him dearly. But Gina was just a tank engine, and a good size match for Percy. It made him think deeply about what else would become of himself and her. But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a breeze of cold air.

"Ohh!" he shivered. "Why is it suddenly so cold?"

"Oh, Percy," said his driver. "I heard there was to be a sudden drop in the temperature overnight. There may be some frost out here. So we best be careful…"

The next morning, Percy had safely finished his mail run, but his driver was right. There had been hard frost during the night, and the weather was wet and sleety. Sleet settled on the rails making an icy film across their surface. But that wasn't going to stop the Railway Society from completing their book. They were determined to finish their tour and photographs no matter what the weather.

They were due to take the express that morning, but there was a little difference. Gordon was at the Steamworks for a maintenance check. As such, the Fat Controller arranged with the Duke and Duchess to have Spencer take the express. The sleek silver engine was already at the platform, ready to take the Society on his own tour. Percy was busy arranging Spencer's coaches.

"Hm-hm!" chuckled Spencer. "What's with you two? Still hoping for a photograph and another messy situation?"

"Quiet, Spencer!" hissed Gina. "Ignore him, Percy. Just keep working." This time, Percy listened. He had learned precise timing from Gina and was sure to line the coaches up with the platform perfectly. Soon enough, the Society members were onboard the express, bound for Crovan's Gate to visit the Skarloey Railway. But Spencer was not being careful of his own surroundings. The carriages of the Express stood under the station roof, but when Spencer was coupled onto them, his cab and front were standing out in the cold. He waited a few minutes until the guards whistle blew and he was ready to go.

"Ahh, finally," said Spencer. "Spencer coming through!" And he started as suddenly as he always did, but something was wrong. His wheels slipped on the icy rails.

"Whoa!" called Spencer. "I have to stop before this track is ready to huff on!" But then there was trouble. The sudden movement made the water in his boiler surge forward, and neither driver, nor fireman could shut off steam. Spencer moved a yard and slithered into a stand-still. His wheels spun furiously, but neither he, nor his train budged an inch.

"Help! HELP!" Spencer wailed despairingly. But no one did. Spencer's wheels kept spinning until his rods ached, but he couldn't do anything to stop them. His driver tried every trick he knew, an inspector came and tried to stop Spencer, but that didn't work either. The Fat Controller came out to see what the fuss was about. He shouted several things to Spencer, but Spencer was making such a noise he couldn't hear him.

Sparks showered from the rails, but Spencer's wheels kept spinning…

It was a quarter of an hour before Spencer used up all his steam. The reduced pressure allowed the driver to close the regulator, and with a deep sigh of relief, Spencer felt his wheels stop spinning…

The silence was amazing, but Spencer was in pure disgrace. Percy and Gina were ordered to take Spencer to the Sheds while the Fat Controller called for Emily to take the express. When she arrived, she smiled smugly at Spencer before Percy and Gina began to move him. A few members of the Railway Society saw this and immediately started taking photographs of the two tank engines moving such a big, strong engine, greatly impressed at the strength of two little engines.

Emily coupled to the express and happily went on her way. When the train had gone, workmen had to replace the rails where Spencer had been standing. Due to all that spinning, his wheels had worn deep grooves into them.

Percy and Gina returned to the sheds and placed Spencer inside.

"Wow, Gina!" smiled Percy. "The Society took both our photographs! We'll be together in the books now!"

"That is delightful, Percy!" whistled Gina. "Well, I must say, thank you, Spencer, for your 'slip-up.' If it weren't for you, dear little Percy would never have got his chance to have his photograph taken! Now he's popular among all of us!"

Spencer was much too embarrassed and mortified over having his picture taken in such a humiliating situation to respond. So he waited until he was alone.

"Oh, my dear Heavens!" he wailed. "Please, something or someone put an end to my misery!"

* * *

Chapter 2 has arrived, and yes, it is partly based on "High-Speed Gordon" from *Gordon the High-Speed Engine*. I wanted to throw in some Railway Series references into this story, especially books that haven't been adapted for television, *Gordon the High-Speed Engine* being one of many of those books. Percy and Gina's relationship has begun to bud, but the next chapter will have more of a focus on Gina herself, so look forward to that, and leave your reviews for this chapter. See ya soon.


	3. Gina and the Washing

Gina the Italian Engine was having quite the time during her visit to the Island of Sodor. After making friends with Emily, she and Percy had formed a stronger friendship too. After Spencer teased Percy about being unimportant for the Railway Society's visit, Percy had a little accident, but then got a chance to shunt al day with Gina and even receive a kiss from her. Then Spencer received his comeuppance when he got stuck at the station and failed to take the Society to Crovan's Gate bound for the Skarloey Railway. Emily took the express instead while Percy and Gina had their photographs taken while shunting Spencer to the sheds.

It was now the morning after Spencer's slip-up. Gina's visit would be over soon, but she planned to make the most of it. As she and the other engines woke up at Tidmouth Sheds, the Fat Controller came by.

"Good morning, Gina. I hope you are enjoying your stay here," he said.

"Si, sir," said Gina. "I am. What work may I serve you today?"

"I've arranged for you to work with Thomas on his Branch Line for the rest of your visit. I'm sure you'll do well." And the Fat Controller left.

Percy was very excited to hear this. "Goodness!" he peeped. "I handle the goods traffic on Thomas' Branch Line, Gina! We'll be working much closer together now!"

"Lovely, little Percy!" said Gina. "I look forward to working on your Branch Line, Thomas!"

That morning, Gina and Percy were indeed working together while Thomas was busy with Annie and Clarabel. Everywhere Gina and Percy went, they huffed side-by-side, smiling all the way.

"Oh, Gina…it's such fun having you by my side," said Percy.

"Ditto, Percy," said Gina.

"Ditto? What's Ditto?" Percy puzzled.

"It means something similar," said Gina. "It's a way of saying 'likewise,' or 'same here.' So, si. It's fun having you by my side too."

"Oh, I get it," said Percy. "But…only as long as you can keep up with my side!" he teased as he went just a little faster.

"Oh, Percy!" laughed Gina. "You're so funny!"

The two engines huffed together until they came to a level crossing. Bertie the Bus was there and was surprised to see the new engine.

"Hello, Percy," he beeped. "And…who is this young lady?"

"This is our guest, Gina," said Percy. "She won first place in the Shunting Challenge this year."

"Oh. Well, congratulations, Gina," said Bertie.

"Thank you, senor," said Gina. "And who are you?"

"I'm Bertie. The main bus service on Sodor. I have races with Thomas sometimes."

"Do you now?" asked Gina. "Well, I'm a quick shunter. Percy and I do enjoy it."

"Well, a pleasure meeting you, Gina," said Bertie. And he carried on across the road, then Percy and Gina continued on their way.

"Well, he's friendly," said Gina.

"Yes he is," said Percy. "But I do hope you never run into Bulgy the double-decker bus. He hates railways and wants more road services. He was a hen house and a vegetable stand throughout his life, but now he's back in bus service again. At least the Fat Controller keeps him in line."

"Quite right," said Gina. Percy and Gina had a fair day's work together and she had met Bertie. But she still had more friends to make the next day.

The next day, at Elsbridge Station, Gina and Percy met Thomas and Toby. Gina was to help Thomas with a load of goods to Ffarquhar. Toby was surprised by what he saw as he had not heard the news of the little Italian engine's achievements.

"Oh, Percy!" he exclaimed. "Whoever is this?"

"I'm Gina," she said. "The Shunting Champion for Italy. And who are you, good sir?"

"I'm Toby. I'm the tram engine for this branch line."

Gina asked carefully, "Are you an electric or steam tram?"

"I'm a steam tram," said Toby. "Although most trams are electric."

"I see," said Gina. "And who is this coach?"

"This is Henrietta," said Toby. "I take her everywhere I go."

"Hello, Gina. Aren't you a lovely little engine?" said Henrietta.

"Ah, thank you, Henrietta," said Gina. "Now, I'm to help Thomas here with his load of weight!"

"Thank you, Gina," said Thomas. Gina then coupled behind Thomas' train and they started on their way. Thomas was most surprised by Gina's strength. She was so strong and skilled with trucks, it felt like he wasn't pulling anything at all.

"My goodness, Gina!" he exclaimed. "No wonder you won the Shunting Challenge! I feel like I'm just huffing by myself."

"It's easy, Thomas," said Gina. "Although I think I would have beaten you and Ashima had it not been for Vinnie!"

"Oh, really?" said Thomas.

"Si!" teased Gina. "I was even too quick for Percy!"

"Well, I let Ashima win to help her," said Thomas. "And my strong sportsmanship gained Sodor the trophy for that show."

"I know," said Gina. "I'm just saying we all have our fair share of victories."

When they reached Ffarquhar station, Mavis was there to collect the goods and take it to the quarry.

"Hello, Thomas," she greeted. Thomas pulled a little further until Mavis gasped.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed. "This looks like an engine full of tricks! Who are you?"

"Gina, ma'am. The Shunting winner from Italy from this year's show."

"Wow! You won for shunting?" said Mavis. "Amazing! I used to shunt a lot in my youth…although Toby didn't always like it."

"You shunt too? I think I like you," grinned Gina. "Thomas and I brought all this weight for you to deal with."

"Well, thank you, Gina," said Mavis. "You came here pretty quickly. Nice meeting you."

After Mavis took the goods train on her way, Thomas turned to Gina.

"Thanks for helping, Gina. You really know how to manage trucks," he beamed.

"No trouble, dear Thomas," said Gina, giving him a wink before she set off on her way back to keep helping Percy. Gina kept huffing along until she came to the field and saw Terence the Tractor plowing as he always did.

"Ciao, senor!" she called. "I'm Gina! Who are you?"

"Hello there! I'm Terence! Welcome to Sodor!" called Terence.

"You're a fine tractor!" called Gina. "Lovely tracks you've got!"

"Thank you!" called Terence. "You look really useful!"

"I am!" whistled Gina. "No one shunts better than I do!"

Gina met Percy again and spent the rest of the day with him, taking goods to and from stations on Thomas' Branch Line, having fun talking with Percy and enjoying every moment on Sodor until the day ended. But the next day, Gina would be faced with a challenge and a little complication to work around, even with all her abilities and skill…

The next day had mighty strong winds breezing everywhere, and Gina was pulling eight loaded trucks along the line. Even for an engine as swift and agile as her, she had to struggle against the wind.

"Dear me, senor," she said to her driver. "I will be rather glad to get back to the sheds after this load. This wind is relentless." Her driver agreed. The wind was rather strong. Soon, Gina came to a steep hill, determined not to let the wind stop her. But it was much harder to pull her heavy train to the top. While her driver was keeping lookout, her firemen kept shoveling coal into Gina's firebox to give her a surge of strength, just to reach the top.

Gina huffed and puffed up the hill, and smoke and steam billowed from her funnel into the breezy air. After a huge effort, Gina reached the top and began to pass by a little cottage with a red door. There was a line with washed clothes hanging outside the garden of the cottage. As Gina steamed passed, a woman suddenly came running out of the cottage and began to wave and shout to Gina. Her smoke had blown onto her clean clothes and made them dirty all over again.

But Gina could not hear the woman due to the loud, breezing wind and thought she was just waving her by for doing so well to climb the hill. Gina whistled back and continued down the line, bound for the next station. She had no idea that her smoke and steam had blown all over the clean clothes and carried on until she stopped at the next station.

But when she arrived, the Fat Controller and her own manager were waiting for her. Gina could see they were both cross.

"Gina," her manager said sternly. "Sir Topham has had a complaint about you…from a certain lady."

"Why? What for?" Gina asked worriedly.

"The lady lives in a cottage with a red door," said the Fat Controller. "She said that when you passed by, smoke from your funnel went all over her freshly cleaned clothes, making them dirty again."

Gina gasped. "Mamma Mia!" she cried. "That woman was waving and shouting to me…for making her washing dirty!"

"You must be more careful with your smoke on a windy day, Gina," said her manager.

"Yes," said the Fat Controller. "You most certainly must." And both men left the station without another word.

Gina now felt very silly and upset. She never meant to do anything wrong. She felt she had to explain how she felt. So she set out to find Percy.

She found him at Elsbridge Station with his own goods train. Percy was happy to see Gina again, but noticed her troubled expression.

"Hello, Gina. What's the matter?"

"Ohh, Percy!" Gina sighed sadly. "It was such a windy day…I was huffing up a hill, and my smoke blew onto a lady's clean washing and made it dirty all over again!"

"Oh," said Percy. "Well, that's not your fault, Gina. The wind just blew it in that direction."

"But the Fat Controller and my manager were both cross at me!" complained Gina.

"What? That isn't fair. No one controls how the wind blows," said Percy.

"I know," said Gina. "But that lady telephoned the Fat Controller and sent a complaint! I didn't mean for any of that!"

Percy could see that Gina wasn't happy. He remembered when Thomas and Emily broke up and when he approached Emily and helped her become confident enough to speak to Thomas. Now he could comfort his new friend.

"Cheer up, Gina," said Percy. "It was just a poor situation. Accidents do happen. Who knows? You might help that lady somehow before you go."

Gina looked at Percy. "You really think so?"

"Of course, Gina," said Percy. "You're my friend, and I want you to be happy here until you have to leave…I really do."

"Aww, you're so sweet, Percy," smiled Gina. "I think you and I go quite well together."

"Don't worry about what happened today, Gina," said Percy. "Just keep up your spirits and love Sodor while you can."

"Alright, Percy. You want to help me, and I really appreciate that," said Gina. Then she and Percy went on their way back to Tidmouth Sheds. Gina hoped things would be better as Percy promised her…

But the next day was just as windy as before, and Gina was working hard again, taking trucks of gravel to the harbour to turn into cement. But she was still feeling bad about being told off for making the lady's clothes dirty.

 _"How could I help the wind blowing to the clothes?!"_ she thought to herself. _"It was an accident!"_

Gina reached the hill again and started to climb again, feeling even worse as she expected to get a rude calling from the lady. Climbing the hill was as difficult as it was before, but this time, her driver decided not to shovel any coal yet.

"I remember what happened yesterday, Gina," he said. "I say we withhold any more coal until we've passed the cottage. I don't want to cause any more trouble for that lady and any washing she may have."

Gina was struggling but agreed. As they reached the top of the hill, Gina saw the lady's washing outside again. There was a skirt, two shirts and a very splendid red towel blowing in the breeze. But then, as she was about to pass the cottage, Gina felt a very strong surge of wind, and the wind blew the washing off the line and away! Suddenly, the lady ran out of her cottage and began waving and shouting again, but this time, it was for help.

"Please!" she called. "Little engine! Save my clothes! Don't let them get lost!"

"Come on, Gina," urged her driver. "We need to help her! Show me your speed!"

"Si, sir!" said Gina, and she huffed swiftly down the line, after the runaway washing. Gina huffed hastily along the line, and the clothes blew on and on. The wind was strong and the air was cold, but Gina charged onward. Finally, the clothes got pinned against a large rock, just out of the breeze.

"Now is our chance, Gina!" said her driver. He shut off Gina's steam and hurried out to gather the clothes in his arms without letting it blow away again. Gina watched as he rummaged and lightly panicked as the clothes tugged a little from him in the wind. She couldn't help but giggle at this until her driver got everything under control and kept the clothes safe in his arm.

After her driver retrieved the lost clothes, Gina reversed with her trucks back up the line. All the way back to the lady's cottage. She was ready and waiting and was very pleased to see her clothes brought back.

"My washing!" she exclaimed. "You saved it all! Who are you?"

"I'm Gina, madam. Your washing is all safe and clean."

"Oh! Thank you, Gina," the lady smiled. "And…I'm sorry for yesterday. It wasn't your fault after all. I can't help which way the wind blows. Nobody can."

"I understand, madam," said Gina. "It was just poor timing. I'm glad you have your clothes back."

When Gina reached the station, she saw the Fat Controller and her own manager on the platform again. Gina feared they'd be cross at her again and pass on more complaints…but they were both smiling.

"Well done, Gina," said the Fat Controller. "I just received a call from that lady again. You and your driver have done a superb job on rescuing her clothes."

"You…you're not cross at me for delaying my goods train?" asked Gina.

"You helped this lady," said her manager. "And that shows you are a very considerate engine. You're a very kind engine to make things right for that lady."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" chimed Gina as she whistled happily at her achievement. There was now just one more big event awaiting Gina before she left to return to Italy.

* * *

A bit shorter than the previous two chapters, but they can't all be long ones. This chapter is based on two magazine stories, "Thomas Spoils the Washing" and "Thomas Saves the Washing", two magazine stories that tell one complete story, hence why I combined them into one chapter, only you know, swapped Thomas' role with Gina cause I felt she needed to do something besides shunting and show that she isn't immune to causing trouble. So leave your reviews and I'll see you all next time with the final chapter of *Gina the Italian Engine*.


	4. Long Live the Queens

Gina's return to Italy was drawing very near and she had done quite a bit on Sodor during her stay. From befriending Emily to helping Percy with Shunting to saving a lady's washing, she had proven to be quite a wonder, even for a visitor. But now, her visit and the Railway Society's visit was coming to a close. Gina only had the next day left on Sodor, then they day after that, she'd have to go home.

That evening, she and the other engines were gathered at Tidmouth Sheds.

"Well, Gina," said Thomas. "Tomorrow's your last full day here. What do you think you'll do?"

"I cannot say, Thomas," said Gina. "I've been working with you and Percy on your Branch Line, and after helping that lady with her washing, I wonder what tomorrow will be like."

"I hope you get to do something special before you leave, Gina," said Percy.

"Thank you, Percy," said Gina. "Just what could it be?"

"On the contrary, I think I'LL be doing something special," said a familiar, but annoying voice. Spencer stopped right by the sheds, with a slight rattle coming from his firebox.

"The Railway Society told me that they have to leave tomorrow morning to return to the Mainland. I'm to bring them and many other passengers to meet Flying Scotsman at Vicarstown so he can take them home. No other engine than me is worthy of such a task. You've all had your chance with photographs, and I think you should all drop it now."

"Well, you better not disappoint them this time, Spencer…not like your slip-up!" Gina sneered.

"Pah! The weather will be warmer tomorrow, and I'll be gone before any of you realize it!"

"Perhaps we should check you first, Spencer," said his driver. "Your firebox might need cleaning."

"Who cares?" And Spencer steamed smoothly away. The other engines were not pleased.

"Who is he to talk?" huffed Gordon. "Boasting about his special train!"

"It's not fair at all!" complained Thomas. "And just before you're bound to leave, Gina!"

"But didn't you hear the noise he was making?" asked Gina. "I heard his firebox rattle…and he doesn't seem too interested about doing anything about it."

"Hmm…maybe he'll have another mishap to teach him a lesson…" said Emily. The other engines chuckled quietly at the possibility and fell asleep.

The next morning, Emily and Gina were the first engines at Knapford Station. Emily was taking on water again and Gina was about to fetch Spencer's coaches for his special. There were ten red express coaches and they all looked very shiny and new.

"There they are, Emily," sighed Gina. "I suppose I should bring them to the platform."

"Perhaps," said Emily. "I'm tired of Spencer always gloating about everything HE gets!" Gina swiftly gathered the coaches and brought them to Platform 1, where Spencer was meant to pull away from. As Gina returned to Emily's side, Spencer steamed smoothly into the station. The Railway Society and all the passengers arrived and started boarding the train. Gina listened and could still hear a slight rattle from Spencer.

"Ciao, Spencer," she said. "How's your firebox?"

"I didn't check it last night. Too tired," said Spencer. "But no matter. No engine like me is troubled by something like that."

"All passengers bound for the 10:30 to Vicarstown, please board your train from Platform 1," the P.A. system announced. The time was 10:20 a.m. at ten minutes before the train was due to leave. Spencer saw his special train waiting on Platform 1, and began to slowly but proudly approach the points to switch to the platform.

"Look at me, Emily and Gina," he bragged. "I'm off to see the Flying Scotsman with MY passengers." He advanced a few yards, but suddenly, he coughed, faltered, choked and stopped. His crew checked him over and discovered that his firebox was so filthy, it snuffed out his fire. The fireman tried everything, but Spencer's fire would not light up again.

"Can we…help you at all?" Emily asked in a sugar-coated voice. Gina giggled and went "Hmm?" to Spencer. Spencer seethed angrily as Emily and Gina shunted him out of the way.

"I told you to be checked, Spencer!" scolded his driver.

"Bother Spencer!" snapped the Fat Controller. "The special is due out in ten minutes! You'll have to take it, Emily!"

Emily looked doubtful. There were ten coaches full of passengers. She had taken the express a few times before, but this was a very long and heavy train.

"May I help her, sir?" asked Gina. The Fat Controller was surprised at this question. Gina was such a small engine to take such a big train, but after forming a friendship, Emily would not turn down such a chance.

"Don't let the size of this little queen fool you, sir," said Emily. "Remember she won this year for Shunting. Let's see what she can do with me."

The Fat Controller finally agreed and told the two engines to get ready. Emily and Gina's crews made careful plans.

"This is a big and special train, Emily," said Gina. "If we want to do well, we need a good start." They made sure the rails would offer a strong grip, so their sanding gears dropped a thin line of sand and their wheels rolled it down firmly. Emily coupled to the train first, then Gina.

Both the Fat Controller and Gina's manager were on the platform to see them off.

"Good luck, you two," they said.

"Thank you, sirs," said Emily and Gina together. "We'll keep on schedule…maybe we'll get ahead a little." They both waited for the guards whistle to blow, letting off steam every now and then and giggling with excitement. Finally, the guard waved his green flag and blew the whistle.

Emily and Gina both whistled and began to heave with all their might to get the train moving.

"Come on, Gina! We can do it!" Emily strained as they slowly started to move. Gina huffed loudly up front as she summoned her strength to her wheels. Then the train began to move and Emily and Gina carefully, but steadily crossed the points and set off for Vicarstown, while Spencer glared enviously at the train.

"We're out of the station, Emily!" whistled Gina. "Now give it a dash!"

"Yes, Queen Gina!" whistled Emily.

They both huffed harder and harder. Faster and faster until they were almost going at Gordon's express speed. Green signals showed everywhere they went and they flew past stations until they came to Gordon's Hill.

"This is it, Emily!" called Gina. "Don't let this hill beat us."

"No hill overpowers a queen!" cried Emily as they began to climb. The ten coaches pulled back somewhat, making the work even harder for both queens.

"Thank goodness you're helping me, Gina!" said Emily. "This would have been too much for just me!"

"That's why two queens are better than one, Emily," called Gina. At last, with one final cry of effort, they reached the top and went steadily down the other side. After that, the rails were level and smooth for Emily and Gina, until finally, they reached Vicarstown Station where Flying Scotsman was ready and waiting to take the train back to the Mainland.

"Hello, ladies," said Flying Scotsman. "You've arrived early!"

"Yes, Flying Scotsman. We did," announced Emily.

"Lovely seeing you again, Emily," said Flying Scotsman. "And Gina. Yes, I heard the news about you. The Shunting Queen."

"Si, the Queen of Shunting," Gina replied.

"I was expecting Spencer…but then I heard the news that you would be coming," said Flying Scotsman. "Broke down, did he? Dirty firebox?"

"Yes!" laughed Emily. "Serves him right for all his boasting."

"Thank you both, ladies, and well done!" called Flying Scotsman as he took the train on and back to the Mainland.

"Congratulations, Gina," sighed Emily.

"Congratulations, Emily," said Gina. "We did it together. The two queens."

"I think that is amazing, Gina," said Emily. "The Queen of Shunting and the Queen of Sodor working together!"

That evening, all the engines talked endlessly with Gina about shunting, photographs, hard work, and the Railway Society.

The next morning however was sad for many engines. Gina was now set to go back to Italy. The whole Steam Team and several other engines came to the yards to see her off. The Fat Controller and Gina's manager made a speech about how much good came from Gina's visit and how much she had proven to Sodor. Then Gina decided to say a few words.

"Well, lads and lasses," she said. "I must say, it has been a wonderful visit to Sodor. It is a lovely, busy place and I loved every moment of it. And all of you are such useful engines, and I will never forget any of you…never." And she looked particularly at Percy with a wink.

"I do hope I can return one day to see all of you again," said Gina. "Whatever chance I get, I'll come right back to you and maybe make more friends, and strengthen the friendships I have made." Then she smiled right to Percy.

Then her whistle blew and Gina the Italian Engine left with her manager to catch her ferry. As Gina left, all the engines cheered and whistled for her.

"Goodbye, Gina! Farewell! Good luck! Safe Journey!"

"Goodbye, my good friend!" peeped Percy.

After a whole day of conversations about Gina, that evening, all the engines were back at Tidmouth Sheds.

"Well, that was a fabulous visit," said Thomas. "Seeing Gina again after our visit to the Great Railway Show. So, Emily, you made a new friend out another queen. What do you think of her?"

"Oh, Thomas. Gina is an amazing little engine," said Emily. "She really is a queen. The Queen of Shunting…and the Queen of Italy."

"And you're the Queen of Sodor, Emily," smiled Thomas as he suddenly got an idea. "Everyone, let's propose a praise to our queen. Hail, Queen Emily!"

"Hail, Queen Emily! Long live the Queen!" all the engines exclaimed together.

Emily blushed and giggled. "Oh, my dears," she said. "Why do you do this?"

"It's not just for you, Emily," said Thomas. "I led a salute for you in the hope that maybe Gina will get one too."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll get one, if her manager spreads word along the Italian Railway," said Emily.

And all the way put in Italy, upon her return, Gina did get such honour to some of her friends as they gave her the same salute as Emily got, only in Italian. "Ave Maria Gina! Lunga vita alla Regina!" And Gina went to sleep a different and stronger engine back home.

Late that night, somewhere far out on the sea, a cargo ship called the S.S. Kathryn was bound for Sodor. It had stopped there a few times before in the past. This time it was full of weaponry and supplies, with the intention to support the Sudrian Police Department and the Sudrian Military. Unfortunately, those supplies were at risk of a certain pillage and plunder. But that's another story.

* * *

And the story of my little senorita comes to a close, yes it is very clearly based on "Bowled Out", but I thought it was somewhat appropriate since this story was primarily based on *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine*, and I just love the Stepney stories to death, the Railway Series stories and their Season 4 adaptations. This ain't the last we've seen of Gina, cause there's obviously a fair few stories about her and Percy coming up to further expand on their feelings while they're separated from each other.

And yes, the final part of this chapter with the S.S. Kathryn will play a crucial role in the upcoming *Sailor John: A Pirate's Vendetta*, which we will see more of in the next story. Until then, leave your reviews and whatnot and we'll see you see you next time.


End file.
